User talk:CreddieCupcake
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Crack Pairings Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster Hi :) I'm SamFreddieLove :) I'm @SeddieLove4ever's sister :) (I'm younger than my sister) I'm also in icarly wiki and I LOVE JESUS!! He is my''' life'!!My sister told me about you. You have created this wiki, right? :) Fantastic idea!!! I ship Gelanie too and others Crack Pairings like you. Can I became an Admin Please? :) :) Hugs in Jesus and nice to meet you :) :) - SamFreddieLove Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley 17:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi CupCake! Here we go together :) Uao, It's so funny to have our Wiki :) And you're the amministrator, right! That's GREAT! XD We need admins or similar? Ps: I added some Gelanie images and a Gallery :) Pss: Can I add more pages? Pss: SamFreddieLove (my little sister) is joined in this Wiki :) She's now a Gelanie shipper like us! XD I "converted" her :P Hugs and kisses, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 17:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree :) Absolutily :) and quiet... we'll help the wiki by adding pictures, pages and such... Not problem :) :) P.s= How old are you? I'm 16 years old :) Hugs - SamFreddieLove Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley 17:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yuppy! :) I'd like so much to help you in this amazing Wiki :) Yeah, why not? I could be a good admin :P I'm searching hints about Lunarry, before to add a Page of them :) And pictures too :) Oh, and I want to create a Jarper and a Dasey page! Oh, godness, it's so funny to can add hints, videos and pictures about mu favorite pairings :) Hugs, and thanks for everything :) You've made my day, dear! XD - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 17:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lunarry Page Don't worry, I'll inform you about everything :) For example, one minute ago I've created the Lunarry Page! :D AWESOME! Oh, Cupcake, this new Wiki, our Wiki, will be a great project... Ps: I know Kindom Hearts, but not the names of the main characters :P Well, now you can create a page on this Crack Pairing! XD So I'll can know everything about them :) Peace and Love, Your happy - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 18:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi dear Cupcake :) I've created this new template for the Admins: Do you like it? XD Hugs, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 11:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :) Hi Cupcake! I've two question for you: - I'm working on new templates (Gelanie, Lunarry, Tray and Jarper) but I don't know in what way I can add them on the Userpage and more. Do you know it? O.0 I've no ideas... :P - Tray page needs more informations about the love moments in the films between Sharpay and Troy. I've seen the films, but you know English isn't my first language and I don't want to make a mistake... Please, dear, could you add something? Oh, and the Jarper page needs some hints too (I've found some Jarper videos on the web and I'll add them tomorrow, it's a promise) Ps: I've read your comments in the Tray page :P I like Sharpay's new boyfriend too ... He's so cute... and blonde :P Are you ok? And in the USA? Any news from Icarly? Oh, well, Seddiers and Creddiers fight every day, but since one week these wars are reduced, maybe because anyone knows the date of the next ep :P Ps: Wanda/Juandissimo Maqnifico from Fairly Odd-Parents could be a Crack Pairing? :P Hugs in Jesus Christ, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 09:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Pss: GELANIE RULES! XD I can't believe Gelanie has now its own page! Hi little sister :) How are you? :) Me and my sister are working hard for the wiki in this periode :) We are doing some pages (Tray, Jarper, Lunarry, Daisy.. etc.) and we are creating and founder the pictures because we want help you :D I have a question: I want do a new page: Spam. Can I copy the text on the iCarly wiki? The work would be easier, not? :) Hugs- SamFreddieLove Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley 18:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, dear :) I've added some new pictures and videos on the pages, and my little sister has done it too :) I'm fine, thanks a lot :) In Italy it's everything ok :) Oh, you're right... Sharpay's BF is so hot and cute :P I like him so much, especially in the film :) Oh, thanks a lot for your help :) It's very kind of you to say my English is good, but I'd want to speak it better... Ps: From Fairly Odd-Parents we have then another crack pairing: WANDISSIMO! XD I'll add the page about it tomorrow :) Hugs, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 14:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Advertising CP Wiki on iCarly Wiki Hey Cupcake! Over at the iCarly Wiki, there's a blog post by Toadetterocks where she encourages everyone to talk about the Wikis they've created or contribute to the most:http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Toadetterocks/Your_Wiki. Why don't you leave a reply on that blog about the Crack Pairings Wiki? You could tell them you're the founder and that you're looking for more people to join, contribute, etc. Perfect opportunity to advertise the Wiki, no? Sam-I-Ham 16:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have extra rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? '''You can test your knowledge about your extra rights in our new founder and admin quiz here'. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, tell me how you did and if you have any further questions. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 01:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Creddie Cupcake! Hey CreddieCupcake! Can I be an admin? Thanks. :) Ariana